Icebreeze
Icebreeze is a blue-gray tom with a silvery muzzle and chest, one bright green eye, and one slightly milkier, blind green eye. Personality Compared to his sisters, Icebreeze is extremely serious and solitary. He typically wears a rather stony resting expression, taking in the world around him somberly and not being easily startled or frightened. He doesn't often make obvious displays of emotion, almost always appearing stoic and composed on the surface; he can keep a level head in a crisis near-effortlessly, and it isn't easy to rattle him, capable of dealing with blood or illness without flinching. However, contrary to popular belief, he is not completely unflappable. While not overtly emotional or one to be easily riled up, he is loyal to his Clan and to the Warrior Code, and strongly disapproves of those who do not exhibit the same dedication. Someone who disregards their duties to the Clan, or doesn't respect the authority system would quickly earn his ire. He isn't one for yelling or spitting insults when he's angry, typically adopting a much colder attitude instead, but he might make a disdainful, sarcastic comment or two towards whoever's managed to provoke him, in addition to his death-glaring. He acts similarly when challenged in some way. Though he tries very hard to control it and keep it under wraps, he has a competitive streak a mile wide, making his pride flare up defensively and a very, very strong desire to win or prove a point rear its ugly head whenever he's challenged. The only time he seems capable of refusing a challenge is when he has actual responsibilities to attend to, able to brush off challenges in order to focus on things he's actually obligated to do for the Clan. He'll try to employ duties as an excuse to get out of things, but really, it's possible for pretty much anyone and everyone to goad him into a competition if they really try. He's a strong warrior, and a good fighter, especially, but he's no prodigy by any stretch of the imagination – and this is a fact that is especially apparent in his interactions with others. For someone who is so serious, he is perhaps shockingly open about his emotions; he'll tell someone exactly what he thinks or feels about them to their face if they ask, or sometimes without provocation, as he sees it as a waste of time to keep thoughts or feelings about others to himself, when he's aware that there's no real guarantee that he'll get to say it later. However, due to his serious nature and infrequency of emoting, his expressions can come off too blunt or stilted at times, and as much as he'll be open about how he feels, he has difficulty empathizing with others, finding it difficult to imagine how or why they might feel a certain way, or conjure up mirroring emotions to sympathize. Because of this, he will fuck up plenty of the time when attempting conversation beyond the basics, accidentally hurting or offending others. He is constantly observing and analyzing things around him, though, including other cats, so if he fucks up once, he'll be certain to improve on the second go, even if constantly picking apart every detail of his environment doesn't help him learn how to empathize. He has a hard time admitting when he's wrong, and finds it equally difficult to really reflect on personal feelings (not just ones that apply to others), tending to bottle things up instead. He is very much a realist, and doesn't see death itself as a very big deal – Clan cats go to StarClan when they die, after all, so what's the big deal? He very much does not like death, though, because of the effects it has on others; seeing cats he cares about grieve is difficult for him, not least of which because of his issues with empathy, and he tends to simply go silent when someone is upset, offering them physical comfort as the only thing he can do for them, and absolutely hating the helpless feeling that comes with others' grief. History Like Swansong, he was quiet even as a kit, and wasn't one for socializing – however, it wasn't because he was shy. He wanted to train to be warrior right away, and he'd rather play than talk at all. Even as an apprentice, he only really spoke if he needed to or was spoken to by someone else first. He never cared that much about making friends or looking for a mate, but he did always remain close to his family. His parents were his confidants, mostly, and his siblings seemed to be the only ones capable of drawing him out of his more serious shell, goading or prodding him into doing sillier things like trivial competitions or games. However, shortly after their warrior ceremonies, their parents passed away. The event affected all of the siblings differently – for Icebreeze, he seemed to enter a period of temporary muteness, not speaking a word, but providing (and seeking) physical comfort to his sisters during the time. He was the first of his siblings to revert back to something resembling normalcy, and surprisingly actually seemed to become more open and emotional afterwards, though he mostly maintained his serious demeanor. He still has some scars from the loss, but is the least likely to show it. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song